


¿Contrato?

by Puppetfanfics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Puppetfanfics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetfanfics/pseuds/Puppetfanfics
Summary: Para Grell, el trabajo resulta una verdadera molestia, sin embargo encontrarse con el sirviente demoníaco siempre genera problemas para él, pero esta vez todo sera diferente, no piensa ceder únicamente por el placer de complacerlo, si Sebastián requiere de sus habilidades, deberá aceptar un contrato del cual solo el shinigami podrá establecer las clausulas...¿aceptara?.Este fanfic esta escrito para fans, sin ánimo de lucro, basado en los personajes creados por Yana Toboso, en universo kuroshitsuji.Advertencias: lemon, fetichismo, violencia.





	¿Contrato?

Reinaba la paz por aquellos días, el sol veraniego llenaba los campos; en el ambiente naufragaba ese dulce aroma inconfundible de las frutas de temporada, todo era magnifico, un regalo para los sentidos, lo único que lo arruinaba era el hecho de que esos paradisíacos paisajes existían solo mientras soñaba despierto, y un pequeño charco de lodo en medio de la calle se encargo de hacerlo abandonar su fantasía, trayendolo de regreso a Londres, ese lugar con un clima invernal espantoso.

Sabia que Will estaba furioso, por todas las veces que se había escapado, dejando de lado el trabajo para en su lugar, buscar afanosamente por aquel sirviente, nunca se había arrepentido tanto como ahora, después de todo Sebastián era un delicioso manjar, pero no equivalía el tener que aguantar ese frio que cala los huesos al deslizarse con facilidad entre sus ropas, sobretodo cuando sus técnicas de seducción evadidas con tal eficacia que lo único que había logrado, era un beso fugaz por el cual recibió una buena paliza por parte del sirviente, no entendía porque, después de todo no lo hacia tan mal, al menos hasta ahora nadie se había quejado de sus habilidades, aunque era muy probable que se abstuvieran por temor a su experticia con la guadaña y su poca ética, la cual no le habría disuadido de darles algunos pequeños cortes, no cabía duda que ya no quedaban buenos hombres.

Suspiró mientras continuaba su marcha, estaba cansado y molesto, menos mal que estaba seguro de no encontrarse con el sirviente, porque su aspecto no era para nada glamoroso, pues el lodo había logrado manchar gran parte de su vestimenta, invadiendo con sus tonos cafés el hermoso rojo que tanto le gustaba. Tan abstraído iba en su mala suerte que apenas noto cuando alguien lo tomo de la mano y le llevo varias calles adentro, hasta dejarlo recargado sobre una pared, el shinigami trato de soltarse y encarar a ese atrevido ser que lo había sacado de sus meditaciones, bueno quejas mas bien.

-¿quien te crees que eres para...?-su mirada se ilumino al ver ese rostro, el mismo en el que había estado pensando tan apasionadamente en sus noches de soledad-Sebas~chan.

-Buenas noches,...my lady-tomo su mano para besar el dorso de esta con devoción, el pelirrojo sintió como un intenso calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas; en cualquier otro momento habría comenzado a chillar de felicidad pero no esta vez, aparto su mano con rapidez escondiendo ambas en la profundidad de las bolsas de su abrigo, mientras lo veía molesto, conocía a la perfección sus artimañas y esta vez no le iban a funcionar, después de todo era su culpa el que estuviere castigado, cumpliendo a pie con esas aburridas tareas del despacho, debido a que su guadaña estaba decomisada, bueno siendo honestos si había ido acumulando un sin fin de infracciones, pero esto era a causa del sirviente, era tan irresistible que le resultaba imposible el no ir tras el como una chiquilla enamorada.

-¿que quieres Michaelis?-

Su voz tenía el tono más frío que le permitía la situación, aunque por dentro estuviese deseando arrojarse a sus brazos.

-vaya, no sabía que podía comportarse así conmigo, eso le da un aire de lo mas interesante-se había acercado para juguetear con un mechón de sus cabellos, estaba tan cerca, olía tan bien, pero Grell sabía que no podía arrastrar mas su dignidad, por primera vez deseaba comportarse con el orgullo de un shinigami, si tan solo no deseara tanto al moreno.

-no-evadió su mirada-siempre que me buscas termino en problemas, tengo que aguantar los regaños de William, los humillantes castigos del despacho y nunca obtengo nada a cambio, ni siquiera un beso, mucho menos una noche de pasión de esas que mas de uno ha recibido entre tus brazos, esta vez hazte cargo de tus propios asuntos, demonio tramposo.

Un gesto algo triste se dibujo en el rostro del sirviente, haciendo que su acompañante se sintiera tentado a consolarlo.

-Es una lástima, este día amanecí con inmensos deseos de hacer lo que generalmente no acostumbro, quizá hasta cumplir sus peticiones.

Le beso en la comisura de los labios, haciendo que le temblaran las piernas, estaba a punto de caer de nuevo y gritarle que estaría dispuesto a arrojarse al Tamesis por él, pero resistió estoicamente.

-Entonces-dio a su voz un tono mesurado, para que lograra entender que hablaba enserio-quiero hacer un trato contigo, no voy a ayudarte a menos que obtenga algo-se cruzó de brazos, al sirviente aquella forma de comportarse le pareció de lo mas graciosa, dado lo que sus sentidos podían percibir, pero le daría algo de crédito por ello, así que de momento se guardaría sus comentarios mordaces.

-Muy bien, dime que es lo que quieres.

-te quiero a ti, por supuesto-se había sentido ofendido por la pregunta, ¿acaso los demonios eran tan distraídos para entender las cuestiones sentimentales?.

-Me siento muy halagado por su propuesta, pero mucho me temo que debo rechazarla, puesto que ya tengo un amo.

-jamás dije que era como un sirviente-esta vez sonrió-basta de juegos, dime ¿por qué necesitas de mi?, esta claro que no te faltan incautos o sirvientes de los cuales disponer.

-Me parece que por esta ocasión el amo ha preferido mandarlos a cumplir otras tareas, lo cual nos deja escasos de personal.

-ya veo-el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar alrededor suyo, con aire de quien se sabe con una victoria segura-supongo que el hecho de que Madame Middleford haga una visita no tiene nada que ver con esto-el sirviente le vio algo sorprendido-tal parece que los shinigamis también podemos conseguir muy buena información.

El moreno le respondió con una sonrisa muy diferente, algo sombría, aquella que permitía ver ligeramente sus colmillos, como una clara advertencia.

-Entonces no tiene ningún sentido seguir jugando a esto, soy yo quien necesita un sirviente, por esta noche existen algunas almas de las que debes hacerte cargo, de forma sigilosa, ahora quiero escuchar ¿Cual es tu precio?.

Grell apenas podía creerlo, necesitaba gritar que por una vez se saldría con la suya, pero eso ya lo haría en casa, lo importante ahora era cerrar el trato.

-Muy bien, lo haré siempre y cuando me des lo que deseo.

-¿qué es?, te recuerdo que tengo un amo cuyas ordenes son...

-no, no, no-el shinigami le interrumpió-lo que te pediré no infringe con ninguna norma de tu contrato, te lo garantizo. Pero te diré de que se trata cuando terminé esta misión-se había acercado para poner un dedo sobre sus labios-no tienes de que preocuparte, será algo que disfrutaremos ambos, pero no pienso dejar que me sabotees, estoy dispuesto a romper todas las reglas del despacho por "eso".

El demonio sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero según las ordenes de su amo era de vital importancia resolver ese asunto a la brevedad y por mucho que lo detestara tenía que admitir su necesidad de contar con el apoyo del shinigami.

-muy bien, tenemos un trato entonces.

Todo aquello parecía un sueño maravilloso, ahora tenía carta blanca para disfrutar de la compañía del sirviente, lo cual lo hacia chillar de felicidad.

-...Sebas~chan...no te arrepentiras.

Le guiño un ojo lo que puso mas incomodo al sirviente, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren esa clase de medios.

-Entonces te veré por la noche, asegúrate de vestir algo apropiado y de ser sigiloso a tu llegada.

Desapareció de la misma forma en que se presentara, pero Grell presto mas atención a las campanadas de la torre, terminaría pronto con sus pendientes pues apenas tendría tiempo de arreglarse.

\---

La llegada del carruaje de la mansión Middleford siempre traía consigo algo de amargo sabor, pero por suerte su arribo se realizaba con un par de horas de anticipación, cosa que resultaba muy conveniente debido a la frecuencia con la que regaños humillantes, junto con un peinado por parte de la marquesa, los dejaba en una posición bastante delicada, aunado a la forma en que Lizzy gustaba de tratar a su prometido.

-Elizabeth, esta no es la manera en la que una dama debe comportarse.

Su mirada severa se posaba sobre la rubia, quien se apartaba muy de mala gana.

-si, madre.

Sebastián trataba de mantener todo según las reglas de cortesía, pero estaba seguro de que jamas agradaría la mirada de Madame, para ella el era un sirviente muy desaliñado.

-He notado que tus sirvientes no han salido a recibirnos, si su apariencia es tan terrible como la de tu mayordomo haz hecho bien en privarnos de su presencia, aún así él no bastara, esperaba que nos atendieran debidamente.

La voz fue suave, se deslizo detrás suyo, su sombra se proyectaba sobre la dama.

-Debo pedirle una disculpa Madame, estaba preparando lo necesario para que a su llegada estuvieran en un ambiente confortable, seguro después del viaje desean descansar y prepararse para la fiesta.

Amo y sirviente voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz, ocultando su sorpresa de la mejor manera posible, quien hablaba era Grell vestido como mucama, con un uniforme en tono café, mandil blanco, tenia un broche dorado en la mascada que pasaba por su cuello y su cabello estaba sujeto bajo la cofia con una trenza algo elaborada, sus lentes tenían una sencilla armazón plateada, y en ese momento dedicaba una cortes reverencia a las invitadas.

Madame dio un paso adelante, coloco su abanico bajo la barbilla de Grell haciendo que levantara el rostro, inspeccionó su atuendo, su peinado y apariencia.

-es agradable tener servidumbre apropiada, pero ella es nueva.

Sebastián se adelanto a responder.

-Solo ha venido por la fiesta, como bien lo menciono necesitare algo de ayuda, de manera que le solicite a...

Grell se adelanto, manteniendo la mirada y la voz en un tono apropiadamente claro pero bajo.

-Giselle, Madame, sera un honor servirla esta noche y a la casa Phanthomhive.

Antes de que se acercara Lizy se adelanto para verla de cerca.

-eres muy bonita, quiero ponerte un vestido especial.

La rubia fue separada casi de inmediato.

-Elizabeth, debes comportarte, lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, Giselle ha venido para preparar la fiesta, será el sirviente desaliñado quien nos guíe a la habitación-volteo a ver al conde-harías bien en conservar sus servicios, seria una mejora considerable.

Grell mantuvo su enigmática mirada oculta, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-me siento halagada Madame, me retirare a las cocinas, no dude en llamarme si lo necesita.


End file.
